WK: Power of Nature - S2 - Ep 13 - Kratt Family Tales
by Taismo-89
Summary: <html><head></head>After many years, the Kratt Family is having a full family reunion. Even Clarissa, Mina and Ventus are attending. One problem is that the relatives are unaware of their or the Kratt Brothers' link to the magical world. And Mr. and Mrs. Kratt intend to keep it secret. But when the Lupus return, will they expose their secret to the entire family? Collab with Soul Rider.</html>


_A baby boy was burning red. He was crying weakly from the heat. His mom held him close in concern. The father paced, trying to think of what to do. The AC was on full blast, but it didn't cool down his son._

_"Honey, please tell me you'll have an idea soon," his wife pleaded._

_"I'm trying, Linda," Mr. Kratt replied, continuing his pacing. "We've already tried a cool bath and drinks of water, but they didn't work. And we can't risk using ice." The baby groaned loudly, getting their attention._

_"Hooooooo..." he moaned. Both his parents went wide eyed. "Hoooooooot..."_

_"Did... did he just...?" the husband asked surprised._

_"He said his first word." Suddenly, it felt cold in the room. "Brrrrr, is that AC finally working?" Mr. Kratt checked the thermostat, running his arms to get warm._

_"No, it's been on the same setting running the whole time." Something fell in front of his face, shocking him. "Snow?!" It was snowing in the house!_

_"Honey, look at Martin!" He hurried over to his wife and child. Martin's cheeks were their normal pink tint and his light blue eyes were open. The baby was also smiling and started laughing as he reached up to grab a snowflake._

_One certain snowflake caught their eye. It looked like it had a pattern of paw prints. The snowflake landed on the child's nose before melting, making him laugh a bit louder._

* * *

><p>Mr. Kratt woke with a start in his and Linda's bed. He slowly sat up to not wake her. The father remembered that day so clearly. It was the first sign of Martin having powers, but they didn't know that.<p>

"What happened, William?" Linda said, waking up after all.

"Ugh... another memory."

"You know we'll have to tell them at some point, don't you?"

"Yes... I do," William sighed.

* * *

><p>The next day, the Wild Kratts were helping to prepare the Kratts' house for the family reunion. Every family member would be attending. Even Clarissa and Mina were joining.<p>

"Oh, I wish that nymphs had family reunions," the hybrid nymph said while putting some flowers in a vase. "That way I could meet more of my nymph sisters."

"Well, family reunions are things to look forward to," Chris told her as he helped Martin put up some of the decorations. "And it's been a long time since our family last had one."

"Why is that?" Both brothers paused. They looked at each other before sighing.

"Because of the Lupus incident," Martin answered. "After that incident, mom had us just stop going to the forest or any family events. Of course, we didn't know why we couldn't go anymore, but she refused to tell us."

"I think I need to hear the whole story to understand," Clarissa said. There was a pause of silence when she looked away for a moment. "And Faust would like to hear it too." The bros gave each other another look of worry. They never told EVERY detail of their encounters with Maximillian and Paris before. They still freak them out a little.

"I think it's better I tell them first," Linda said, coming into the room. "By the way boys, Miss Luna wanted me to give you this." She handed the two an envelope.

_"Kratt Brothers,_

_"Sorry to bother you when you're probably busy with your upcoming family event, but I have a favor to ask. Ventus has been feeling a little... down lately. I believe he actually still hasn't gotten over what happened to his brothers. So I was hoping that you could let him attend the festivities with you, since he is your brother. I think he'll greatly appreciate it if you let him come along and be with you guys. Please stop by if you allow his attendance."_

_Thank you, __Hermia"_

"Who's Ventus?" Clarissa asked.

"I'm wondering that too," Linda admitted.

"Well, he's... like it says, our brother, but..." Martin hesitated with worry. How do you explain that a kid that looks older than Mina (even though she's really a bit more than 50 in nymph years) that's really more than 10,000 years old and was your brother in a past life is still your brother? "It's... complicated. Let's just go with that. The story's confusing." Chris and Mina nodded at that.

"But how about it, mom?" the brunet son asked. "Can Ven come along?" Their mom smiled.

"I don't see why not. He is family too." The Kratt Bros smiled.

"Thanks mom!" they said. They started heading for the door.

"We'll be right back! Won't take long!" With that, they were out of there.

* * *

><p>From the bottom of a windy hill, Hermia saw a speck of white. Just one. Ventus Hill, the landscape was called because of the winds. And that was why her son was named that. Ventus, her apprentice from 10,000 years ago. He liked hanging out up there when something's on his mind or he wants a bit of privacy. And right now, something was deeply on his mind.<p>

Ventus was laying back on the soft grass with his arms behind his head. A breeze played with his messy dirty blond hair. There was a look of pain and regret in his sea green eyes. As the clouds went by above, one caught his eye. It was almost shaped like a perfect four pointed star. That symbol reminded him too much of…

"Terra…" he muttered sadly. His little brother loved making crystals shaped similar to that shape. Then another passed by. It looked almost like a snowman. It saddened him more. "Aqua…" He used to always make a snowman in his free time.

A tear finally fell from his eyes. "I'm so sorry…" He took a sharp breath. "If I... could undo what I had done..." The apprentice reached an arm into the air, as if to grab a cloud. "I would take it." Ven closed his hand softly. Then, he brought his arm down over his eyes to shield them from the sun's light. He closed his eyes in thought.

"Ven!" a familiar voice called. He opened his sea green eyes, only to be looking up at a bright sky with white clouds.

"What the?"

"Ven!" He looked downhill, seeing two taller figures in green and blue. Ventus smiled lightly.

_'What am I thinking?'_ the child in white wondered. _'They're here with me again. There's nothing to mourn about.'_ With that, the apprentice rushed down to them. But then, he tripped near the bottom. The Kratt Brothers were quick to catch him.

"Woa! Easy Ventus!" Chris warned.

"It's so great to see you guys again!" the kid exclaimed happily.

"We're certainly glad you think that!" Martin said. "How's things with Hermia?"

"Everything is great! Mom and Aunt Athena had been so kind in teaching me! I even already made friends with other apprentices!"

"That is great, Ven! Happy to know that you're doing just fine!"

"Well, I will actually admit that I've had a little trouble adjusting to "hiding"."

"Oh yeah. Since you're human, normal people can see you, unlike mythical creatures. And modern day is oblivious to this part of the world."

"Mm hmm. A lot has changed." The Kratts nodded in agreement. Ven then noticed something.

"Wow, either I need contacts or you two are even shorter than last time!" Ventus joked.

"Or you're getting taller!" Chris guessed. "You must be under some really high exposure to elemental energy!"

"Hey, we're getting off topic, Chris!" Martin pointed out.

"Oh yeah! We were going to ask you something!"

"Well, what?"

"You know you're in our family, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So that means that you can come to the Kratt Family reunion with us!"

"A family reunion?"

"Have you never... oh, right. Of course you don't. Sorry Ven." They remembered that his parents died after Terrance was born.

"Since you're going, I think you need a proper outfit," Hermia suggested, as she joined them.

"Proper?" The goddess took a yellow flower out of her hair and tucked it behind Ven's ear. It glowed as well as his uniform. After it died down, he was dressed like a modern preteen. A pale yellow t-shirt with a white jacket with its sleeves rolled up, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. And were those black hairclips in his bangs?

Ventus examined himself in awe. "Whoa-ho! That looks awesome on you!" Martin commented.

"Agree!" Chris said. Ven grinned at the compliments. He went over and hugged Hermia.

"Thank you mom!"

"You're very welcome, Ventus. Now you best be off. Can't leave the family hanging."

"Yes mom!"

"Well, come on Ven!" Martin called. "It's not going to wait for us!"

"Coming!"

* * *

><p>Many cars were parked in front of the Kratts' residence.<p>

"We're back," the Kratt Brothers said.

"And we brought Ventus," Chris added.

"Wow! You look great Ven!" Mina said.

"Thanks, Mina. And we never did have a proper introduction, did we?"

"I don't think so." The dirty blonde held out a hand.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, little sister." The hybrid took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, big brother."

"Awe, is this Ventus?" Clarissa asked in adoration.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"I'm Clarissa. I'm adopted like Mina is."

"Uh, well, I'm not _exactly_ adopted."

"What does that-"

"Oh boys, he is so cute!" the mom said when she saw her new son. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ven."

"Thanks. So you must be their mom."

"He's adorable!" the twins said when they came into the room. "Our new little brother!"

Martin was about to correct them, but then Chris shushed him. "Let them enjoy it for now."

"Wow. We have a lot of relatives," Mina commented, as she saw everyone in the backyard.

"Now, I hope you remember that one rule while relatives are here," Linda told the bros.

"Of course, Mom. Don't let them hear."

"Don't let them see."

"Don't let them know." Their mom and dad smiled. The younger siblings besides the twins looked in confusion.

"What was that about?" Clarissa questioned. Mr. and Mrs. Kratt sighed.

"The rest of the family doesn't know about our boys' powers," the father explained.

"Why?" Ventus asked.

"We feared they will reject them if they found out," Linda replied. "Ever since we discovered Martin's powers, we tried to hide them from the family. The first one with Martin was a tough one. Because being just a tyke, he didn't know better." Martin blushed at that. "We were just lucky that the reunion was scheduled in the early winter. He made it snow for hours and they didn't know it wasn't in the forecast!" The twins giggled at that.

"Mom!" her eldest son exclaimed in embarrassment. Suddenly, they heard an elderly laugh. They all froze. Coming towards them was an old man, but not old enough to need a wheelchair. He was, however, using a cane.

"Sounds like someone's having a childhood embarrassment moment," he said.

"Grandpa!" the biological siblings said, coming over to the man. Grandpa was able to embrace all of them.

"Oh ho! My Linda's children!" He released them and got a good look at them. "Haven't seen you together for ages! And look how much you've all grown! I wouldn't be surprised if you already have dates!" The four blushed.

"Grandpa!" The old man just laughed in amusement.

"I'm teasing ya! But really, there must be some special one in your lives now!"

"Oh, I know these young boys here got girlfriends!" an elderly woman proclaimed happily as she pulled the bros into a hug.

"G-Grandma!" they both complained. She let them go and pulled them to her level, looking at their lips.

"Mm hmm, I can already see that these lips are no longer virtuous! One by surprise and the other took hers!" Now their faces were burning in embarrassment. Their adopted siblings were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Ho ho, you can't hide signs of love from your maternal grandma!" Grandpa joked. "Being into voodoo and that!" That surprised the adopted. A grandma into voodoo and they didn't tell even her?

"So tell me! Who are the lucky ladies to have you?"

"Mom, knock it off," Linda said. "Do you know how much you're embarrassing them?" Her sons nodded frantically in agreement.

"Oh, sorry, daughter. It's just that it brings us a lot of good old memories being here with them after so long. I remember when Chris was just a kid... one time, when everyone reunited for dinner..."

* * *

><p><em>The family was all gathered to eat pizza. In a short time, there were no slices left.<em>

_"Hey... where did the last pizza slice go?" the Kratts' paternal grandma asked. She heard someone chewing something from under the table. Once she looked down there, she saw Martin with a little Chris on his lap._

_"Hi grandma," Martin greeted in a happy voice._

_"Hey... is he my new grandson?"_

_"I'm Chwis! Mowe piza, gwandma?" She chuckled._

* * *

><p>"So young… and with the appetite of a bull..."<p>

"Grandma!" Chris yelled from humiliation. His siblings bursted out laughing.

"My goodness, Chris!" Clarissa said between her laughter. The older brunet felt himself dying inside.

"Too bad my mom died after that time. That terrible pneumonia got her," William lamented.

"There was that one time with Martin, before little Chris was born..." Grandpa started.

* * *

><p><em>A two and a half year old Martin ran across the yard like a cheetah.<em>

_"Martin, come back here and eat your food!" Linda yelled as she chased him. The dad was holding the twins' hands. He had an amused look on his face._

_"Watch me dear," Mr. Kratt said. He let go of the girls, slowly making his way over to his son's path. When the toddler was close enough, he snatched him off his feet. "HAAAA!" he said like a monster. Martin screamed playfully before laughing. "Gotcha, ya speedin' rascal!" A few teen relatives nearby giggled at the scene as the father and son laughed._

* * *

><p>"He was quite the wild child back then..."<p>

"Grandpa!" Martin protested. It was Chris's turn with the siblings.

"Oooh, those were good times. But now that makes me wonder. Why did you stop going to the reunions?" All that knew froze. "Linda?"

"Uh, it... started to get hard to pay for my boys after four years of our divorce," the mom said, which was technically true. "I was really busy with work to pay off debts so we couldn't go." The siblings held their breath in worry.

"Hmmm... I will make sure to talk with your manager about this." Their breaths were released.

"Hi there!" a young girl about Mina's age greeted her and Ven. Her hair was wavy and light brown. She wore a lavender party dress with a purple flower stitch.

"Oh, hello," Mina replied. "Um, I'm Mina."

"And I'm Ventus," the apprentice said.

"Ventus?" the girl asked in confusion. Both started to internally panic.

"Uh, it's just a nickname I go by. My real name is Vincent."

"Oh." The girl smiled. "I'm Louise. My little brother and sister were wondering if you would like to race them." She pointed to two children standing not too far from them who were slightly younger. Both had lighter brown hair than Louise. They looked almost identical. "They're twins by the way."

"Ah."

"I'll race," Mina said.

"I think I'll watch first," Ven declined.

"Suite yourself," Louise stated before the two girls made their way over. Ventus chuckled lightly.

"Just like that one time long ago..."

* * *

><p><em>Ven and his brothers were hanging around the beach. Arthur was swimming in the water not far from shore. Terra was playing in the sand, making a mountain. Ventus was actually practicing his new magic by blowing the sand lightly.<em>

_Suddenly, Ven heard a shout of surprise. The eldest and youngest looked out to the water. The middle sibling was startled by two teenage mermaids. One was a girl and the other was a boy. They had gills on their necks and fins on their forearms._

_"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the merman apologized. "We were just seeing how awesome you were at swimming."_

_"Oh, well thank you," Arthur replied._

_"Say do you want to race?" the mermaid asked._

_"In the water? Count me in!"_

_"Cool! We'll start at the lake in the river!" The merman pointed in the direction of the mouth of the river._

_"We'll meet you there!" Arthur got onto shore and the three brothers ran to the lake. The mermaids took the path in the river. There actually, were several other mythical people. They wondered what was going on. The audience got the hint when the apprentice of Hermia got in the lake._

_"On your marks!" the merman said at the starting line with the other two._

_"Get set!" the mermaid added._

_"GO!" With that, they kicked off. The crowd followed, rooting for them._

_"Arthur! Arthur!" his brothers cheered. The others were cheering for the mermaids at first, but then started chanting "Aqua! Aqua!" That confused the three. Who's Aqua?_

_Arthur had actually taken the lead and was first one out. The crowd cheered, especially Ven and Terra. Arthur came up for air._

_"Wow! You're fast for a human!" the merman said to him._

_"Congratulations!" the mermaid applauded._

_"I won?" the apprentice asked in disbelief._

_"No doubt about it, Arthur!" They heard the crowd continuing to cheer. "And, I think you'll be called Aqua for a while."_

_"Aqua... I love it!" The two hoisted the bit onto their shoulders as everyone kept applauding._

* * *

><p>Ven smiled at the memory. It also got him thinking about how Terra got his nickname.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Look how high you are, Terrance!" a young Ventus said as he and Arthur swung their youngest brother between them. The brunet laughed.<em>

_"And a 1, and a 2, and a 3," Arthur counted as they swung him. Each was harder and faster. "And a-"_

_"WHEEE!" the littlest brother squealed when he let go and was sent flying into the trees. His older siblings screamed in panic. Terrance landed safely feet first on a tree branch._

_"Woohoo! That was fun!" Terrance said. "Oh. Follow me!"_

_"Terrance, wait!" Arthur called._

_"I'll get him!" Ventus panicked._

_Ven started climbing the tree trunk. "Okay Terrance. Slowly come towards me." The four year old casually walked to the trunk. "Too fast, Terrance. Slow down." But instead of coming to Ven, he jumped to a higher branch. Both elder brothers screamed again. "Terrance! Get back down here!"_

_"I want to go higher!" the little child said as he continued to climb._

_"Terrance! Wait! Where are you going?!" Ventus climbed after him._

_"Come on, guys!" Terrance said._

_"Just what is he doing?!" Arthur called out as he followed his older sibling._

_"I have no idea!" Ven replied. Terrance stopped on a branch, waiting for them. His brothers finally reached him, and they put their hands on their knees as they caught their breath._

_"By the name of Chronos, you guys are slow!" the brunet laughed._

_"Terrance, what were you thinking?!" the dirty blond scolded. "You could've fallen!"_

_"But I didn't. Now come on! A bit higher!" With that, he started climbing again. Ventus sighed in defeat._

_"All right, you win. We're coming." The two followed him to the canopy._

* * *

><p>Ventus's memory was interrupted by Mina's voice.<p>

"Ventus! Let's play!"

"Mina!" he scolded.

"Oh right. Vincent. Come on!" She grabbed his arm and led him to the other kids.

"You got a strong grip, little sis."

*BG music: Owl City feat. Carly Rae Jespen - Good Time*

Some of the kids surrounded the brothers asking for autographs and stories of their adventures. Minus the Nature Guardian adventures, that is. And much to their relief, their powers weren't acting up.

"Woo-hoo!" Ventus exclaimed as he and the kids rolled down the grass. Never had he had so much fun since with his little brothers. There were times he slipped up and said one or two things about magic, but the other kids, fortunately, thought he was being funny.

Little did they know is that two wolf silhouettes were observing the whole reunion.

"I'm really impatient, Max. Can't we just attack them now?"

"Wait a little longer, Paris. We must have them all in our sight."

* * *

><p>"Phew. I'm exhausted," Ventus said, plopping down onto the grass. "And boy, am I dirty. Wonder what mom would say."<p>

"Looks like you were enjoying yourself," Chris said as he came over with a cup of lemonade.

"Sure did. Never had so much fun since... then." Chris sat next to him.

This made Ventus remember what happened next on that day Terra got his nickname.

* * *

><p><em>The three brothers made it to the top of the canopy.<em>

_"Here we are," Terrance said. The two elder brothers gasped in surprise. The canopy was glittering with crystals, shaped like stars. "It's magic I learned from Aunt Athena. You always told me how much you missed stargazing with our parents… so I thought you would like this."_

_"It's beautiful..." Ven started tearing up. "Thanks a lot, Terra."_

_"Terra?"_

_"Yeah… you have talent with climbing and plants. What better name to give you?"_

_"If I recall from my studies, Grandma Gaia used to be called that in the neighboring country."_

_"Oh yeah, she was called that. Well, it's fitting for you too, squirrel boy." The eldest ruffled his hair._

_"Hey!" Arthur laughed at the two._

* * *

><p>"Ven?" Chris called his attention.<p>

"Oh… sorry. Having a flashback."

"Hmm… I know the feeling." He then held the cup out to him. "Here. I thought you would want something after running around a lot."

"Thanks." Ven received the lemonade. He took a small sip. "Wow, this tastes great. It's sour, but sweet too."

"What? You mean you never had lemonade before?"

"Well, I've been trapped in a sphere for 10,000 years. I've never seen evolution in drinks. And they don't serve that at the apprentice dorms." Chris chuckled.

Suddenly, they heard screams coming from the house.

"Huh? Was that… Mina?"

* * *

><p>The Lupus ran after the children. The three brothers made it over to where the whole family was.<p>

The kids ran behind the adults, screaming. Mina actually hid behind Ven.

"You two?! Now?!" Martin yelled.

"Can't we get a break?!" Chris commented.

The Lupus growled in response. "Let's get them now, or shall we play with them first?" Paris asked.

"Let's have some fun first, brother. I was waiting for a long time to snatch the little twerp," Max pronounced. "Remember our deal?"

"I get the brat and you get the elder. I know."

The Lupus charged at them, but Clarissa stood in front of them.

"Just over my dead body!"

**"Clarissa… are you sure?"** Faust asked in her mind.

"I don't have a choice, Faust," she said. "Whatever they're planning now, we need to stop them."

**"I've seen them before… but I still don't know where,"** Faust said.

Clarissa immediately changed to wolf form, after everyone got inside. She charged against Paris, knocking him down. But after a short struggle, Paris kicked her off.

"Game over, Lassie."

Martin threw a good sized rock at Paris. It made the beast topple backwards, and Clarissa stood up with Chris's help.

"Chris! Clarissa! Get inside!" They didn't need to be told twice. The brunettes made a dash for the door, Clarissa quickly switching back.

"Martin!" Linda yelled. "Quick! Run!"

Martin got in and slammed the door shut after saving his little siblings. The brunet brother was sweating in fear, clinging to his father's shirt, and plants grew all around the house.

Martin froze. He didn't just... freeze the floor in fear, did he?

"Oh no..."

"What is going on here?" Grandpa asked. "Linda?" The mother and father stared at the ground with a guilty expression.

"... Besides the twins..." Linda began. "... We didn't have normal children."

"How long were you hiding this from us?" Grandma questioned.

"If you count since when the twins were born, pretty much forever."

"We only actually discovered Martin having... powers when they were infants," William explained.

* * *

><p><em>A barely 1 year old, blond toddler waddled over to his parents, who were holding two bundles in their arms. The child held his arms out to them.<em>

_"Aw, Linda, he wants to hold one of his new sisters," Mr. Kratt said._

_"You know he can't just yet," she pointed out. Martin made a baby pouty face. The adults laughed at that. The toddler started stomping his little feet with his arms in the air. Then, he lost his balance and fell forward. The moment his hands touched the floor, the wood froze. His parents gasped. Martin immediately sat up, scared of what he just did._

_"Don't be scared. It's okay," Linda quickly assured him._

_Martin got calm, seeing his little sisters' smiles. Once he held them... nothing happened. He smiled at them._

_"Incredible..." Linda murmured._

_"He must love them really much. Never saw him so happy..."_

_"Or freezing the floor."_

_"Our boy's special, Linda. But..."_

_"But what?"_

_"... I think it would be safe to not let the rest of the family know about this."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"For the whole family's sake."_

* * *

><p>"How could you not trust us, daughter?" Grandma asked. "You know that between our family there's no secrets."<p>

"Besides, it actually impresses me how well developed your powers are," Grandpa said, surprising the Kratt siblings.

"You mean you don't hate us?" Chris asked.

"Why would we do that? We love our grandchildren. If you have powers, it just make you both even more special," Grandma said.

"Thanks," Mina said, sighing in relief.

Linda sighed in relief as well, and looked at William.

"What? How could I have known they would be so acceptable?" he asked.

"Uh, guys. Not wanting to interrupt this warm moment, but they're trying to get in," Clarissa said.

"We need a plan."

"Now you two big dogs better get lost or you'll feel the weight of my cane!" Grandpa shouted from the door.

"Oh, no..." Grandma sighed. "Don't try being a hero again..."

"This is a family house! You better move your paws away from the door or you'll see."

"Dad, stop!" William gulped. Thinking quickly, Chris made a vine grow and pull the elderly man away from the door.

"Come on! Lemme at 'em, lemme at 'em!"

"Grandpa, better let the experts do it," Martin said, calling for his sword. Chris called for his bow and made an arrow.

"Get them, darlins'!" Linda cheered.

"Yeah, kids. Go get those big bad wolves," William said.

The two Lupus busted through the door. The rest of the family fled to another room.

"Maximillian and Paris, you've crossed the line this time, attacking our family!" Chris yelled.

"And now, both of you will pay the consequences!" Martin added.

The two wolves charged. Chris let loose his arrows in Max's direction, Martin struck Paris with his sword, and Clarissa, with her strength recovered, changed to wolf form to defend her brothers.

"Well, Alpha Darius will love to have you dead, missy," Max said. "What do you think, Paris?"

"Brilliant, brother."

"Darius?" Clarissa asked. "He's your alpha?"

"You first, Paris," Max said, as he charged at Chris again, disarming him.

"My bow!"

Paris attacked Clarissa, but Martin stood in front of him, striking him with the sword. "Get your paws away from my sister!"

"You go first then!" The Lupus attacked Martin, disarming him.

"Oh, no! Martin! Chris! Clarissa!" Mina gasped.

"We can't just stand here," Louise said, as they observed the Kratt siblings. "We gotta do something."

"If we gonna help them, we'll need a plan," Ventus said.

"We got just the thing," Christine said. She and Susan had two bins full of water balloons. "We were planning for the family to have a balloon fight later, but…"

"Good job, sisters," Mina said.

The Kratt siblings were disarmed and apparently helpless.

"Well, Kratt siblings? Still strong to fight?" Paris asked, mocking them.

"Yes, we are!" Martin replied, despite being unable to tap into his ice powers with his weapon due to the link.

"Leave our cousins alone!" Louise shouted, throwing a water balloon at the Lupus.

"Attack!" Mina said. Immediately, the children gathered their water balloons and as many rocks they could. The eyes of the Lupus widened as a barrage of balloons and rocks came falling upon them.

"Oh, dear..."

"Evil is powerful, but is a coward as well," Ventus said. The shadow wolves attempted to dodge the attack, but then Ven made an air slash, knocking them off their paws. A water balloon landed on them, getting them soaked.

"Ugh, I hate baths," Paris whined.

"You won this time, but we'll be back," Max said, retreating with his brother, as the children cheered.

"Woo-hoo! We won!" Mina said.

"Nice work, kids," Martin complimented.

Suddenly, Clarissa felt Faust calling for her in her mind.

**"I remember now who are those troublemakers, Clarissa,"** Faust said. **"And I guess my pack would be the best to explain about them for you. If it's possible, let's talk with Athena later, and see if we can find them."**

"Thanks, Faust," Clarissa told him.

"Woo-hoo!" Grandma cheered. "Never saw a fight like that since I read about Lupus Phantasma in one of my old books." The Kratt siblings stared at her.

"What? Where do you think Linda got the obsession for mythology, sillies?"

"Oh... so that's how you knew," Martin commented, remembering that time when they were reunited thanks to Eris.

"Yeah... guess I was a little embarrassed myself to tell you both at first," Linda admitted.

"I know now why you needed to hide them. It was not only for the brothers' safety, but for our safety as well," Grandpa said. "We're really sorry we pushed you all so hard, William."

"It's okay... it was my idea in the first place, Dad," William admitted. "And boys, I'm sorry once again for putting you in trouble. If only I stopped expecting the worse to happen... guess the whole family would've known sooner or later."

"Oh, Dad... you should know us better to know that despite all problems, you're still our father and we love you," Chris said.

"We understand why you both needed to do this. And we forgive you. Really," Martin assured.

"Here, Mina and Vincent. This is for you both to remember... that we'll always be family," Grandma pointed out. She gave both of them a medallion with a jewel. Mina's jewel was heart-shaped, and Ventus's medallion had many pearls on it.

"Thank you... Grandma," Mina shyly said.

"Everybody, get together. Time for the photo," Linda said. Everyone moved to find a place to stand.

_(Martin and Chris voice over): "Despite the Lupus attack, this reunion sure was great for all of us. And we learned that we should never be ashamed or afraid of telling something to our families, because thinking about it, they're the first people you give your trust. Your first friends and the ones that raise you to become what you are today._

_"Sure was great seeing all of our members together. And this Kratt Family Reunion was beyond successful... actually, it was the most greatest family reunion ever!"_

"Can we have snow, Martin?" Louise asked him. "Please?"

Martin smiled at his family. "Why not?" He conjured his powers into a ball of snow and threw it up, where it exploded like fireworks.

"Okay! Everybody ready!" Linda warned as she set the camera and rushed into the picture.

"Say Creatures!" The camera clicked. Then came a photo of the whole Kratt Family with snow falling in summer.


End file.
